


В свете софитов

by PrettyPenny



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Баки всего лишь хочет, чтобы Стив его нарисовал. Поэтому начинает позировать... без ведома Стива.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).
  * A translation of [on the catwalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837027) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Вычитка: **\- Tigresa Romana -**

Когда Баки вернулся домой с работы, со слегка размытым зрением, целый день щуриться на цифры совсем не просто, Стив как всегда рисовал. Воздух на улице был таким ледяным, что при вдохе обжигал легкие, так что Стив, скорей всего, откинулся бы и помер, если бы высунул нос на улицу. Даже в доме, с плотно закрытыми дверью и окном, обернутый в лоскутное одеяло, которое когда-то сшила мама Баки на его четырнадцатый день рожденья, Стив слегка подрагивал, отчего Баки стало не по себе.

— Эй, — позвал он. Стив хмурил брови, как всегда, когда сосредотачивался, и не замечал присутствия Баки, значит, он был близок к завершению того над чем бы ни трудился. На кухне ничего не нашлось, желудок голодно бурчал, но Баки постарался подавить недовольство.  
Не то чтобы это была обязанность Стива готовить ему по вечерам ужин. Но было бы приятно однажды прийти домой и обнаружить еду, особенно если Стив целый день сидел дома.

Баки тут же отвесил себе тумака за такие мысли. Работой Стива были его рисунки — на прошлой неделе мясник заплатил ему целых три доллара за нарисованную рекламу, которая потом пошла в газету. Это должно было покрыть почти все счета на лекарства, оставшиеся с последней болезни. И к тому же, Стив бы обязательно пошел куда-нибудь работать, если б смог. Баки просто хотел есть и по-глупому злился.

А еще... испытывал смешанные чувства. Какие иногда могут появляться у двадцатилетних парней. Или в случае Баки практически постоянно, особенно в последнее время. Стив всегда находился рядом, и это было здорово, потому что Баки любил этого парня, и в то же время ужасно, потому что Баки _любил_ этого парня.

Они были лучшими друзьями с семи лет, Стив выбил Сэмми Джеймсону передний зуб за то, что тот столкнул Бекку с тротуара, и Баки не мог припомнить, когда его взгляды на Стива из оберегающих превратились в другие, чтобы просто _посмотреть_. Теперь когда Баки замечал, как длинные пальцы Стива обхватывают карандаш, он думал о том, как эти пальцы могут обхватывать кое-что другое, и тут же находил отговорку, чтобы сбежать куда глаза глядят, пока его никто не заметил и не арестовал, или еще что. 

Баки слегка потряс головой и принялся за готовку. Скорее всего, Стив с завтрака ничего не ел, сидел полностью поглощенный своим делом, не замечая, как течет время, пока от слабости не задрожали руки. На ужин можно было приготовить не так уж и много, нельзя сказать, что они бедствовали, но Баки работал младшим счетоводом, а у Стива снова болели суставы, так что он едва вставал с постели. Баки предположил, что, возможно, Стив растет, на что тот наградил его испепеляющим взглядом.

В любом случае, денег было не так уж и много, чтобы ими разбрасываться, как представлял себе Баки, устраиваясь на работу, и даже если бы у них водились деньги, ни у одного не было ни времени, ни желания покупать продукты. Обычно они шли в небольшую столовую в конце улицы, но сегодня Стив был просто не в состоянии идти.

Баки взболтал и поджарил яйца, шлепнул между кусками почти не заплесневевшего хлеба, открыл банку консервированных томатов и вывалил их на тарелку, решив, что мама бы одобрила. Когда он разделался с приготовлениями, желудок уже сводило от голода, а Стив закончил рисовать.

— О, — произнес Стив, моргая, глядя на Баки, когда тот поставил напротив него тарелку. — Привет, Бак.

— Привет, — сухо ответил Баки, вгрызаясь в собственный сэндвич. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив с полным ртом. Мама бы за такое шлепнула по руке, но Баки это не волновало.

— Что рисуешь? — спросил Баки, сжевав достаточно, чтобы снова чувствовать себя человеком. Он подобрал кусочек яичницы, вывалившейся из сэндвича.

— М? — вопросительно мыкнул Стив, все еще с набитым ртом. — Ничего.

— Ничего? — Баки приподнял брови, пульс начал ускоряться. Вдруг Стив рисовал _его_. 

Раньше Стив рисовал Баки постоянно, тогда они были детьми, и Стив пытался научиться рисовать носы и уши. Те совсем не получались, когда он начал рисовать лица. Баки не был самой терпеливой или неподвижной моделью, но, когда Стив просил, он очень старался.

Возможно, Баки следовало предвидеть, что в конце концов это случится. 

Но теперь Стив, похоже, больше его не рисовал. И Баки не понимал, что же это значит. Наверняка, если бы Стив чувствовал то же, что и Баки, он бы не смог бросить его рисовать. Баки не мог перестать смотреть на Стива или запечатлевать его в памяти, или постоянно думать о нем. И если Стив разделял его чувства, то должен был испытывать схожие затруднения, верно?

— Что ты рисовал? — повторил Баки, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно беззаботнее.

Стив чуть раздраженно пожал плечами, недовольный настойчивостью Баки. Он всегда становился нервным после целого дня рисования. Потому что целый день ничего не ел. 

— Кое-что для доктора Баркли. 

Баки недовольно нахмурился. Доктор Баркли забрал все их деньги. И он едва ли помог Стиву, только одаривал мрачными взглядами и сцеживал едва ли не всю кровь. Стив в этом нуждался. 

— А ты не рисовал меня, а? — будто в шутку спросил Баки. 

Стив фыркнул.  
— Чтобы нарисовать тебя, мне не нужен целый день. — Он встал из-за стола. — Помою посуду, раз ты приготовил ужин. Если хочешь почитать, у меня есть газета.

Баки тяжело развалился на стуле. Иногда ему казалось, возможно, Стив испытывает к нему схожие чувства, но затем случались моменты вроде этого, которые ломали его надежды. Он понаблюдал за Стивом с минуту, запоминая его согнутую спину и волосы, торчащие на затылке, а затем тряхнул головой и направился к дивану читать газету, хотя сейчас только и писали о войне, охватывавшей Европу. От одних мыслей о ней у Баки сводило живот, и ведь без сомнений, Стив снова заведет свою старую песню, стоит ему увидеть, что читает Баки. 

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Стив где-то час спустя. Баки поднял голову и увидел, как тот хватает блокнот и карандаши и несется к окну.

— Что такое? — спросил Баки.

— Смотри, как падает снег между уличными фонарями!

Баки застонал.  
— Снова пошел снег? — В Нью-Йорке стоял январь, и снег не был какой-то сенсацией. Но тем не менее. Баки устал от зимы, от стужи и снега, и от того, что Стив все время простужался.

— Бак, он прекрасен, — произнес Стив, покусывая нижнюю губу, как всегда когда рисовал.

— Ты и так рисовал весь день, — заметил Баки, стараясь не сильно ворчать. Он и так был вынужден торчать целый день на работе без Стива; теперь же он вернулся домой, а Стив слишком занят, чтобы с ним поговорить?

— Ага, — отсутствующе произнес Стив, уже погрузившийся в рисование. Баки понимал, что ему уже ничего не поможет, потому что в груди разливалось приятное тепло от вида Стива. — Но я не могу устоять, — ответил Стив, и Баки почти согласился вслух, когда понял, что Стив говорил о виде за окном. 

И тут Баки осенило. Стив нарисует его, если Баки будет хорошо выглядеть. Это он мог. Мог сделать так, чтобы Стив не устоял. Он прислонился к стене прямо у окна. Стив и так был уже сосредоточен на нем, что только играло Баки на руку.

Он наклонил голову и вытянул шею, зная, как при этом выделяются мышцы. Позапрошлым летом, после очередного скачка роста, Мисси Робертс сказала Баки, что он очень привлекательный. Он скрестил ноги и постарался выглядеть бесстрастным и отрешенным. Художники всегда рисуют людей отрешенными.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив.

— М? — небрежно спросил Баки.

— Ты загораживаешь мне свет, — огрызнулся Стив. — Подвинься, а?

Баки почувствовал себя псом, которого пнули. Он постарался, чтобы его эмоции не отразились на лице, не то чтобы Стив заметил.

— Хорошо, — буркнул он. — Пойду спать.

— Иди, — отвлеченно пробормотал Стив, даже не обернувшись. Баки добрел до комнаты и упал поперек кровати, не подумав раздеться. Жизнь ужасная штука. Баки был проклят на вечное одиночество.

Или хуже, ему придется жениться на какой-нибудь девчонке, улыбаться каждый раз, когда та входит в комнату, и до скончания века ощущать на губах помаду. А может, и нет. В конце концов она постареет и перестанет красить губы, верно?

Баки вжался лицом в подушку и застонал, потому что от наволочки пахло Стивом. Жизнь была ужасна и несправедлива, и вселенная ненавидела Баки Барнса.

☆★☆

На следующий день Стив вылез из кровати и даже передвигался по комнате, что не могло не радовать. Он натянул старый теплый свитер Баки, из которого тот вырос, и Баки пришлось на секунду отвернуться, потому что видеть Стива в своей одежде было слишком. Особенно потому, что на этот раз Стив все же приготовил ужин — просто сварил картошку с горохом и добавил капельку молока, но еда была теплой, и они съели ее с хлебом, и Стив сидел напротив за столом и без умолку трепался о какой-то даме, которая столько месяцев спустя, даже когда все уже знали правду, верила, что Нью-Джерси наводнили триподы.

Он был прекрасен в лучах заходящего солнца, льющихся в окно за его спиной, и в этот момент Баки остро захотел уметь рисовать, как Стив. Он бы изобразил лицо Стива на каждом листе, его руки, упрямый подбородок, горбинку на носу и неизменно сбитые костяшки пальцев, которые скажут все, что вам нужно знать о Стивене Г. Роджерсе. 

Баки вдруг захотел, чтобы они поменялись местами. Может, если он будет сидеть вот так, весь освещенный светом, то станет достаточно интересен для Стива, чтобы тот его нарисовал? Но Стив также любил работать с тенями. Баки зевнул и потянулся, как его научил кузен Дейви пару лет назад. Они не сидели в кино, и Стив не был девчонкой, но все равно Баки решил, что это может сработать. 

Он закинул руку за спинку стула, выпячивая грудь. Каждое его утро начиналось с пятидесяти отжиманий, чтобы не потерять форму на сидячей работе. Он видел, что она делает с людьми и не мог этого допустить, по крайней мере, пока не завоюет Стива. 

Баки изобразил очень серьезное выражение лица, стараясь выглядеть более важным. Может, если он станет похож на статую какого-нибудь известного военачальника, Стив все же решит увековечить его на бумаге.

— И я собрался ей сказать... что стряслось? — спросил Стив, прервав рассказ. 

— Ничего, — тут же ответил Баки.

— Почему ты так хмуришься? — Стив не отставал. — Проблемы на работе?

— Нет.

— Ты не заболел, нет? — заволновался Стив. — На этот раз тебе лучше пойти в ванную, тебя сейчас того и гляди, вывернет на изнанку. 

— Никуда меня не выворачивает, — в ужасе пробормотал Баки. Он старался выглядеть мужественно и достойно, а Стив решил, что его тошнит. И вообще, он не дошел до ванной всего один раз, тогда он очень болел и ему было _девять_ , и Стиву пора бы уже перестать тыкать его носом. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, все еще не убежденный. — Может, выпьешь молока с магнием, вдруг поможет?

— Я в порядке! — воскликнул Баки. — Пойду спать.

— Сейчас половина восьмого, — неуверенно заметил Стив. — Ты точно не заболел?

— Отстань от меня, — огрызнулся Баки, и тут же возненавидел сошедшиеся на переносице брови Стива. И влюбился в то же время, отчего разозлился еще сильнее. — И уйми свои чертовы брови.

Не обратив внимания на смущенный выдох Стива, Баки унесся в спальню.

☆★☆

Все, что нужно было Баки, это просто хорошенько постараться, вот и все. Следующим вечером, придя домой, он услышал, как Стив ходит в спальне, так что Баки тут же повалился на диван. Вытянул ноги, потому что знал, какие они длинные и как хорошо смотрятся, и, откинув голову на подлокотник, сложил руки на животе.

Нет, так он походил на покойника. Он закинул одну руку на лоб, прикрывая глаза, другую оставил непринужденно лежать на краю дивана. Еще было бы неплохо распустить галстук и расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки, но Стив мог выйти в любой момент, и Баки боялся, что его поймают посреди процесса.  
Он услышал, как Стив подошел к двери спальни, и постарался принять как можно более непринужденный вид, надеясь, что рубашка слегка смялась, потому что Стив не смог бы устоять и не нарисовать складки на ткани. Стив сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и... остановился.

— Баки? — подал голос Стив. — Ты в порядке?

— М? — как ни в чем не бывало протянул Баки.

— Ты похож на старушку, которая только что грохнулась в обморок, — заметил Стив. 

Баки фыркнул и, передвинув руку, недовольно глянул на Стива.  
— Ну спасибо.

— Тяжелый день на работе? — сочувствующе поинтересовался Стив.

— Не совсем.

Стив с подозрением посмотрел на него. 

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес он. — Так почему ты растянулся на диване как Джульетта? 

Баки закатил глаза. Даже не догадываясь, Стив провел довольно точную параллель, правда, Баки не планировал умирать от своей любви к Стиву или что-то в этом роде.

— Я просто устал, — проворчал он.

— Ну, выглядишь ты смехотворно, — сообщил Стив по пути на кухню. — Хочешь, приготовлю тебе сэндвич или что-нибудь еще? Похоже, тебе нужно восстановить силы.

Баки вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Теперь он действительно был готов театрально разлечься на диване.

Следующей ночью Баки решил использовать тяжелую артиллерию. Он стянул с себя галстук и принялся расстегивать рубашку, так медленно, чтобы Стив заметил. Стив вскинул брови.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Просто переодеваюсь после работы, — невинно обронил Баки. Стив посещал класс рисования с натуры два раза в неделю, ну, когда ему позволяло здоровье, но гораздо чаще он не мог, поэтому Баки знал, что Стив любит рисовать обнаженные торсы. А еще Баки знал, что на его обнаженный торс весьма приятно посмотреть. Если Стив не решит нарисовать его без рубашки, то уже не нарисует никогда.

— На кухне? — скептически уточнил Стив.

— Устал целый день носить эту удавку, — отбился Баки. — И застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка меня душит. 

— Хорошо, — произнес Стив, тряся головой с такой силой, что Баки испугался, как бы та не отвалилась. Баки снял рубашку и кинул поверх одного из старых стульев. Когда он потянулся стащить майку через голову, Стив снова крайне сосредоточенно посмотрел на него. 

— Какого ты творишь? — спросил он.

— Тут жарко, — сказал Баки, что, скорей всего, было самой большой ложью века. Было, мягко говоря, свежо. И его кожа предательски покрылась мурашками. Стив положил руку Баки на лоб, и это было бы прекрасно, если бы не недоуменное выражение его лица.

— Ты не заболел? — спросил Стив. — Может, у тебя жар?

— Нет, — запротестовал Баки, отмахиваясь от руки Стива. — Мне просто тепло.

— Ну, а похоже, что холодно.

Баки проигнорировал подколку и вытянул руки высоко над головой. Стив любил движение. Ему нравилось, как под кожей перекатываются мускулы. Баки это знал. Так что мог на этом сыграть. Он так и оставил руки поднятыми над головой. 

— Понятия не имею, что с тобой творится последние дни, — Стив затряс головой. — Такое чувство, что ты сошел с ума.

— Вовсе нет! — воскликнул Баки. — Господи, имеет же человек право охладиться в своем собственном доме!

— Да, наверно, — согласился Стив, осторожно глядя на Баки, словно резкие движения могли того напугать. — Просто раньше ты никогда не пользовался этим правом.

— О, как будто ты в курсе каждого моего движения, — огрызнулся Баки. А вдруг Стив действительно _был в курсе_. Вдруг он _следил_. Вдруг обращал внимание.

— Не то чтобы у меня были варианты, — заметил Стив, заводясь вместе с Баки. — Если я тебя заразил, то прости, но я понятия не имею, почему в последнее время ты так странно себя ведешь.

Баки чуть ли не зарычал.  
— Это не так, — рявкнул он и, схватив рубашку со стула, рванулся в спальню. — Я чувствую себя отлично!

— Отлично! — крикнул Стив в ответ. Баки с грохотом захлопнул дверь, ну по крайней мере попытался, потому что проржавевшие петли издавали отвратительный звук, на который они обычно не обращали внимания. Он опустился на край кровати и кинул рубашку на пол.

Очевидно, чувства Баки не были взаимны. Стив не думал о нем, когда его не было рядом, и не следил за ним, когда они находились в одной комнате, и не задумывался, каково это было бы обнять Баки и поцеловать... Отлично. Большое дело. Баки это переживет.

Устроив локти на коленях, он уронил лицо в свои ладони. Он никогда этим не переболеет.

☆★☆

Баки сдался через пару дней досады и ворчанья. Каждый раз, срываясь на Стива, он старался не замечать его непонимающий и обиженный взгляд. Баки знал, что не имел права злиться на Стива — Стив не виноват в том, что не был не таким, и даже если бы и был, не его вина, что у него нет ответных чувств к Баки.  
Он все еще жалел себя и вел так, словно Стив все неправильно понял. Он испытывал вину, но не мог заставить себя остановиться. В пятницу, когда Баки вернулся с работы, Стив сидел у окна. Его блокнот лежал на коленях, но рядом не было карандашей, и взгляд Стива словно смотрел в никуда.

— Привет, — тихо начал Баки.

Стив осторожно посмотрел на него.

— Привет.

— Что рисуешь?

Стив взглянул на лист бумаги перед ним, словно впервые увидел. 

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Там пусто. 

Баки издал смешок.  
— Ты не заметил, что сидишь с пустым листом бумаги?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Я думал. 

— Да уж, ты поаккуратней с этим. Еще надорвешься.

— Ха-ха. — Стив закатил глаза. — Как работа?

Баки распустил галстук, но не так сильно, как пару дней назад, когда он попытался устроить перед Стивом импровизированный стриптиз. Боже. 

— Как всегда.

Повисло молчание. Не то чтобы они не ругались раньше, они срывались друг на друга по несколько раз в месяц, потому что знали за какие веревочки дергать. Но это не было ссорой. Это был... пустяк. Стив не понимал, почему Баки на него злился, и черта с два Баки откроет ему причину. Стив не пошел бы в полицию, ничего такого, он бы не стал съезжать или избегать Баки, но тем не менее. Он бы тут же понял, чего от него хочет Баки, и его отказ будет мягким и ужасным.  
Они избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза где-то с минуту, неудобное молчание все длилось, а потом Баки пошел на кухню.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил он.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив. — Эм, прости, я должен был что-то приготовить.

— Нет, это же не твоя работа.

И снова тишина. Баки ненавидел ее всей душой. Он закатал рукава и начал резать картошку, и конечно же, он был так сосредоточен на повисшем молчании, что вместо картошки порезал свой палец.

— Черт! — вскрикнул он. Стив отбросил свой блокнот и бросился на кухню, из-за чего снова начал задыхаться.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Я порезал палец, — простонал Баки. — Он на месте?

Стив фыркнул.  
— Да, на месте. Все пять пальцев.

— Больно.

Стив схватил лоскут ткани и потащил Баки к раковине.

— Дай посмотреть, как глубоко ты порезался. — Он прищурился, словно действительно мог что-то разглядеть в полумраке кухни, и сочувственно поморщился.

— Выглядит паршиво, — признал Стив. — Но я думаю, ты его сохранишь. 

— Эй, прекращай меня дразнить, — фыркнул Баки. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Стив. — Забыл, что в последнее время ты стал таким трепетным.

— Я не трепетный! — возразил Баки, в общем-то с трепетом.

Стив закатил глаза и не стал ничего отвечать, сосредоточившись на отмывании руки Баки и предплечья от крови.  
— Кровь не попала на рубашку, — сообщил он.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Баки, — у меня всего две приличные рубашки, которые подходят для работы.  
Стив напрягся, и Баки захотелось хорошенько себя пнуть. Всегда, когда упоминалась нехватка денег, Стив чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Иди сядь, — скомандовал Стив. — Я приготовлю ужин.

— Я в порядке, — возразил Баки. Стив одарил его пристальным взглядом и обернул лоскут вокруг пальца.

— Просто присядь. Я не хочу есть пальцы.

Баки заворчал, но отошел и сел. Может его вело от потери крови. Такое же случается при серьезных порезах, верно?

— Итак... — начал Стив, стоя к Баки спиной. — Ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь, почему так злишься на меня?

Баки тяжело выдохнул.  
— Я на тебя не злюсь. — Что было правдой. Он не злился на Стива — он злился на себя.

— Ты можешь говорить неправду, — тихо произнес Стив.

Баки потер глаза здоровой рукой.  
— Клянусь, это не так. Просто… — Он вздохнул. — Почему ты больше меня не рисуешь?

Стив замер и наконец-то обернулся.  
— Что?

Баки чуть слышно выругался, но слово не воробей. Раз начал, надо идти до конца. 

— Раньше ты постоянно меня рисовал, — пробормотал Баки. — А теперь нет.

— Ты разозлился на меня, потому что я больше тебя не рисую?

Баки опустил глаза на потертую столешницу.  
— Я не знаю.

Так они и молчали, с минуту. Потом Стив подошел ближе.  
— Бак.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — быстро произнес Баки.

— Ну если ты и дальше продолжишь морозиться, то мне придется.

— Я не буду, — пообещал Баки и покосился на Стива, тот задумчиво хмурил брови. Наконец Стив сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал в другую сторону комнаты и поднял с пола свой отброшенный блокнот. Вернувшись к Баки, он пихнул блокнот ему в руки.

Там был Баки, с закатанными рукавами, с распущенным галстуком, ссутулив плечи, нарезал картофель. Баки быстро вскинул голову и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. Тот колебался.

— В другом больше, — признался он.

— Ты нарисовал меня сегодня? — ошарашено спросил Баки. — Но я даже не пытался!

— Что? 

Баки поморщился. 

— Ну, я вроде как пытался добиться, чтобы... — Он замолк, потому что Стив расхохотался. — Прекрати! — У Баки загорели уши.

— Ты поэтому тем вечером выглядел так, словно страдал запором?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — с пылающим лицом пробормотал Баки. Стив резко затих и прикусил губу.

— Думаю, это не так, — возразил Стив. Теперь пришла его очередь краснеть. 

Баки через силу сглотнул, сердце тяжело забухало в груди.  
— Не так, — признал он.

— Я думаю, ты... — Стив облизал губы, и Баки проследил за движением. — Я думаю, ты не ненавидишь меня, скорее, наоборот.

— Ага, — выдохнул Баки. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Он застыл на месте. Они все смотрели и смотрели друг на друга, пока Баки не заставил себя действовать. Он наклонился вперед и замер, его губы находились в считанных дюймах от губ Стива. Стив, как всегда нетерпеливый и бедовый, взметнулся и прижался к нему губами, и Баки втянул воздух.

Стив отпрянул, отчаянно краснея, так ярко, что на его лице впору было готовить ужин.

— Поэтому ты хотел, чтобы я тебя рисовал? — спросил он.

— Эээ, да, — сознался Баки. — Я просто подумал, что, может, ты начнешь меня рисовать, если, ну ты знаешь, тебе будет нравиться на меня смотреть.

Стив снова расхохотался, и Баки даже не испытал неприязни. Такое чувство, что у него в груди оказался шарик, который наполняло, распирало воздухом, и Баки был готов взлететь. 

— Я рисовал тебя уже миллион раз, Бак, — признался Стив. — Нужно же иногда пробовать что-то новое, верно?

— Наверно, — согласился Баки. Они смотрели друг на друга, по-глупому улыбаясь, и Баки был готов запеть от счастья.

— Хотя я могу припомнить пару поз, в которых тебя еще не рисовал, — лукаво заметил Стив. Баки закоротило. Он не знал, что сказать или как отреагировать. Ситуация была совершенно нестандартной.

— О, — произнес он. — Да. Я могу... могу попозировать тебе.

— Думаешь? — поддел Стив, потому что это был Стив, и тут Баки перестал сомневаться. Это же _Стив_ , а он — Баки, и они всегда смогут найти общий язык. 

— Я знаю, — дерзко ответил Баки. 

Вздернув брови, Стив схватил свой блокнот и зашагал к спальне, затем остановился и поверх плеча глянул на Баки. 

— Так ты будешь мне позировать или нет? — спросил он, и Баки буквально взлетел со стула, так быстро он еще никогда не двигался.

Позже, много позже — и Баки уже следовало бы спать, учитывая, как рано он вставал по утрам — Стив фыркнул напротив груди Баки. Баки вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Что?

— Я просто не могу перестать думать о том, что ты пытался мне позировать, а я не понимал, — смеясь, признался Стив. — Я думал, той ночью ты вывалишься из окна. Баки, ты _снял с себя рубашку_ прямо на кухне!

Баки слегка пихнул Стива, тоже посмеиваясь. 

— Я думал, если буду хорошо выглядеть, ты меня нарисуешь.

Улыбка Стива как будто сгладилась по краям. Это было так ново и странно, и _волшебно._

— Ты всегда хорош, — заверил он. — Меня это постоянно отвлекает.

— Рад слышать, — произнес Баки. — Ты можешь не стесняться и рисовать меня, когда захочешь.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Стив, улыбаясь и прижимаясь лицом к шее Баки. — Я буду.

И Баки мог с уверенностью сказать, что это так по тому, как Стив смотрел на него, при этом вовсе не глядя _на_ него, как склонял голову, и его глаза, казалось, были всюду. Когда Баки это увидел, его буквально раздуло от гордости, он напряг грудь и постарался выглядеть _еще_ лучше.

И если в результате Стив выронил свой блокнот и так и не закончил свой рисунок, что ж, ничего страшного. Искусство могло подождать, а Баки всегда был готов попозировать для Стива.


End file.
